The Immortol's Kiss
by CruelAnarchy
Summary: What really happened the night Jack was left to die? Why does Barbossa feel...strangely about it? And just who is this mystery pirate who seems to act a little like Jack? First POTC. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer**: I very unfortunately do not own POTC but you can guarantee that if I did, the movies would continue into a double trilogy! Maybe into a triple trilogy…

**WARNING! Just like about anybody else in this world, I don't exactly know what happened when Jack was marooned nor do I know (all) of what happened between then and now. Enjoy anyway! Read and Review!  
**

**_Chapter 1: Bye-bye Jack_**

The Black Pearl was sailing on its way to the cursed island of Cortez. Jack was in his cabin, contemplating whether or not the stories were actually true about the curse and what he would do if they were.

Halfway through these thoughts, his first mate walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Jack," he said taking a chair across from him, "the crew and I were talking and…since everything on this…quest…is in equal share, then that should mean the location of this island." He bit into an apple before continuing, "don't, you agree?" He said this with a little more slyness in his voice than he meant to but thankfully (for him at least) Jack seemed not to notice.

"Your right…but why would you want it in the first place, eh?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow "it's not like you're going to really need it."

"Just an after thought…in case something were to happen to us and we got separated…you know, curiosity."

Jack's face twitched with obvious reluctance to disclose the islands whereabouts, but something in Barbossa's voice said that it was all in good heart. Still…

"Tell me again, mate, why you want to know where the island is,"

"It's just…you said that everything was in equal share. That should be in the location of the treasure too." Barbossa spoke each word with a carefully measured bit of curiosity in his voice. He knew how to persuade anyone to give him what he wanted. Anyone.

Reluctantly, Jack gives in.

"Alrighty, mate, I'll tell ya."

-----------

That night, Barbossa had gotten the crew together and was making plans with them to commit mutiny. The only one who was against it, was Bootstrap Turner.

"Bill," said Ragetti, who was a good friend of Bootstrap's, "yo'r always sayin that we should do somethin' fun with our lives." He turned to Barbossa who was watching them from across the way. "Besides," he whispered to turner, "Barbossa scares me a little. I don't want to make an enemy with 'im."

After looking in on Ragetti and Bootstrap's conversation, Pentil joined in.

"It's too late ta change yo'r minds. Barbossa is watchin' you. You have no choice now."

"It's just not right, that's all, leavin Jack on a spit of land to die…I want no part in it."

"Do mine ears deceive me or did you just say that you're not going to help?" Barbossa had finally had enough of his complaining and decided to step in. Ragetti and Pentil edged away from Bill quickly as Barbossa stepped up to them.

"…" Bootstrap was at a loss for words.

"That's what I thought," said Barbossa with an evil grin, then turning to the rest of the crew, he said, "you see, gents? Even Bootstrap can be won over by a…better captain." He let his pet monkey jump from his arm before turning his attention back on the crew.

"So who here is with me? Hmmm?" he stated as he walked around the room below deck. "Tonight is the night we do it. We're not far from an island that would be perfect for our, would-be-captain."

The room was filled with a collective "Aye!" as Barbossa started to lead the crew toward the captain's cabin. The only one with reluctance to move was Bootstrap.

Once outside the doors to Jack, Barbossa had the crew settle down and be quiet while he go in to the cabin to get Jack to come out.

Once he had opened the door, Barbossa slipped silently inside and then closed it. He looked around for Jack and saw him lying on his bed, fast asleep. He grinned as he walked over to him and not so gently woke him up.

"Wha…Barbossa. What is it, mate? Land?" Jack looked out of the cabin's window and saw that it was still dark, then he turned to Barbossa, noting the evil smile on his face, "Barbossa…what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Jack. The crew and I just…wanted to give you something." He turned and started walking out of the cabin, motioning for Jack to follow.

"Oh, presents! I love presents! Extra rum all around!" said Jack happily as he jumped out of bed and followed Barbossa on deck.

Once they were on deck, Jack saw that the crew all had their swords drawn and were pointing them at him.

"Oh, buggar"

Barbossa then turned around to face Jack and said, "Now, you see, Jack, the crew thought that it might be time for a new, more forceful captain who was not afraid to get his hands dirty."

Jack looked around at the crew, then the ship, noticing that the plank had been set up and that there was an island, barely visible in the night, not too far off.

He looked at Barbossa with a completely defeated sort of expression and said, "It's to be mutiny then?"

Barbossa smiled and then drew his sword, pointing it at Jack's throat. "No hard feelin's Jack, but it's time to give you our gift."

The crew, except for Bootstrap, started laughing and pointing to the island.

"Now Jack," said Barbossa sweetly, "we're not completely unmerciful. You can still have your pistol with one shot. Just so you don't have to starve to death." Once again the crew started laughing, this time Barbossa joined in.

Jack started laughing, very uncomfortably, as well. He was hoping against all hope that he was still dreaming.

"Now then," said Barbossa happily, "We proudly pronounce you governor of this cozy little island," he pointed over to the island and then looked back at Jack Sparrow. Barbossa thought that it was odd how Jack was looking at him but ignored it none the less.

"Well, Barbossa, my old friend," said Jack, secretly contemplating what was going to happen to his former first mate and the crew once they found the treasure of Cortez, "have fun as captain. You may be captain longer than you would expect." Jack smiled as Barbossa's smile turned into a cold glare.

"Off you go!" He said, jabbing his sword into Jack's side.

"Ouch! Alright!" Jack turned toward the plank and started walking along it with his former crew shouting and cheering for Barbossa. He looked down at the pistol that Barbossa had given him and turned to look once more at his beloved ship, and mutinous crew. He saw that Bootstrap Bill was the only one not cheering and smiled. Then he looked to Barbossa who looked oddly as if he were watching a treasure that he cared little for being taken away. But Jack could see that Barbossa seemed a little sad even though he was smirking as Jack was being forced to walk the plank.

Jack, taking one last look at his ship, turned and very boldly, jumped off the plank and into the water, vowing that he would, one day, get his revenge against the man who had once been his best friend; Hector Barbossa.

**Thank you! This is my first POTC story! The next chapter will be up and running by tomorrow or the next day and then you shall find out what happens to Barbossa and his new crew once they reach the island. Remember to review! Please review! Please...**


End file.
